


[VID] #i'mabigdeal

by colls



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Yeah we're kinda important, for realA message from Team Ulrich to Count Adhemar





	[VID] #i'mabigdeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



passwords: bigdeal

[youtube](https://youtu.be/W2cFYJLoDiA) | [DW](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/125559.html) | [tumblr](http://collsssss.tumblr.com/post/170611453582/vid-a-knights-tale-imabigdeal-music-im-a)


End file.
